Love at Moonlight
by cross619
Summary: One big blow out leads to some love at moonlight. TemariXShika, TenTenXNeji, and NarutoXSakura. Rated M for later chapters.


Love at Moonlight

This is a new one for me. Party time!!!!! Spent a good time on this one. This is my shortest story!! Part two will be longer, sorry!!

"Uzumaki Naruto!! You better hold still or else!"yelled the pink haired Haruno Sakura. "When I get my clothing back on your going to be one dead Jônin!"she yelled as Naruto ran out the door.

He had stayed over at her place with Nara Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Temari, Hyuga Hinata, and Hyuga Neji. They had a party to celebrate the final member of the group to become a Jônin. The last was off course Naruto. Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba, Kankuro, Aburame Shino and Rock Lee had left around mid-night to hit up the clubs. Also they hated the fact that the other guys at the party had the girls attention. Gaara was the only one didn't want to leave the party. He kinda had one to many shots and was beginning to think that Ino was looking really good. But after a quick shot to his head, the guys dragged him out as they left.

Ten Ten was all snuggled up with Neji. Choji was keeping Hinata busy watching him devour the food set out. Ino was passed out next to Sasuke. He didn't mind as long as the drinks kept coming. Also he liked her better this way, quiet. Temari and Shikamaru disappeared sometime during the middle of the party. Lets just say he didn't need his Shadow Possession Jutsu to get her to undress. This was all free will. Naruto was talking with Sakura about how much she had changed since he had been gone.

"I mean it Sakura. You seriously got prettier while I was away. And you've gotten much stronger. Scary strong, but that's ok."

"Well at least you finally got something right!"she howled at him. She was beginning to think that he would never realize this. What really surprised her was at how cool he had become. Naruto had gotten taller, stronger, and even though she hates to admit it, he was also cuter. But it was probably the alcohol talking. His laughing all of a sudden broke her out of her daze. Shikamaru had returned from where ever he and Temari had gone off to. He looked like a train wreck. His hair was down, he was only wearing pants and his vest, panting, and worn out. He walked up to Naruto and began to whisper something in his ear. Naruto had a grin that couldn't be good for anybodies sake. When he finished talking, Shikamaru grabbed two sodas and went back to where ever he had gone. "What was up with that? Shika looked like a mess."

"Oh, not much. Just some fun with Temari. She's wild from what he told me. Kinky apparently."

"Whoa, he told you that? I mean, they did it? I wonder how it's like?"

"Well, he said that it's great so far. He only came out to get some drinks for them. But, besides that, I'd say he was having the time of his life. Hahaha!!"

"Damn, wish Sasuke would do that with me."she said with a reddish complection. But then reality kicked in. That would never happen. He doesn't even notice me. While daydreaming she neglected to see Naruto face. He was really pissed at that thought of those to together.

"I'm going outside for some air, wanna come?"

"Oh..sure."breaking out of her daze. Walking to the balcony she saw that most of the people were either asleep or too drunk to get up. As they got outside Naruto took off his shirt. Leaning on the railing, she saw that he wasn't that annoying kid anymore. He was ripped. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Looking at moon, smoking a cigarette, and with no shirt on. He was at this moment damn fine to her.

"So, Sakura. Can I ask you something?"

"Um, ok."

"Why are you still after him? I mean, he doesn't really see you. He only thinks about his problems and nothing else. Yeah he's cool looking, but that's it. So why him?"he said staring at her. His blue eyes showing clearly in the moonlight. Her heart stopped. Why did she feel so attracted to him. Sasuke had never really done anything like this. Sasuke never really liked her. But, Naruto has been there, he was always there.

"Naruto. Why do you like me?"

"Well that's an easy one. Your pretty, smart, and a great ninja. Everyone else is nowhere near you, believe it."smiling as he said that, Naruto finished his cigarette. It was the first time in a while that she had heard him say that. She didn't care anymore that it was Naruto. Standing up, she walked over to him and hugged him. Surprised that she was doing this Naruto just stood there. Putting his arms around her, he whispered into her ear, "To be with you is the only thing I would give up being Hokage for." Pulling back to look into her eyes. She was crying. Pulling her to him, he kissed her. Holding him tighter, she never understood why she was doing this, but he made her feel cared for. And that's all she ever wanted.

End of part one. Hope it was good. Chapter 2 comes out next week!!!!


End file.
